megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is a demon in the series. History Lucifer (Hebrew — הילל, Helel) is a prominent figure in the various Religions, with his most infamous act being rebelling against God and subsequently falling from grace. The name Lucifer is derived from earlier Latin proses and poetry; lux, lucis, "light", and fero, ferre, "to bear, bring", symbolizing his role as the "Morning Star" and the strongest Seraph, the highest ranked angel serving God prior his fall from grace. The reason for Lucifer's rebellion differs from interpretation to interpretation, however, three most accepted reasons fall in a refusal to bow down to mankind upon its creation, disagreement about God's plan of salvation, or sinful pride in aspiring to overthrow his creator and become ruler of Heaven himself. Curiously, while many interpretations depict Lucifer taking the name of Satan after his fall from grace, Lucifer and Satan are portrayed as two distinct characters, and Lucifer himself is never addressed as Satan throughout the Shin Megami Tensei series; Instead, he is only addressed by his name, Lucifer, or to some extent, the Great Demon or King of Dark . However, the name Lucifer was never identified with Satan until the Latin translation of the Book Isaiah in the Christian era. A specific passage in the book refers to the defeat of a King of Babylon, who is named as Helel ("shining one"), a name that refers to the Morning Star or Day Star (the planet Venus), which subsequently became translated as Lucifer. In the Book of Peter, the name also referred to the Morning Star in general, but with no relation to the Devil. Jesus himself is sometimes called the Morning Star, but not "Lucifer", even in Latin. While many depict him as an evil figure, the demon designer of Shin Megami Tensei series Kazuma Kaneko has gone on record as saying that Lucifer is not inherently evil, but rather, a figure that tempts and tests the Protagonists throughout the games, and depending on the player's decisions, he can either be a great ally or a sinister foe. In Lucifer's design, Kazuma Kaneko also mentioned that, according to one theory, Lucifer is depicted as a beautiful angel with 12 wings, but in-game he assumes the form of a demon with 6 wings. In the first two games, he appears as an angel with 6 wings, so combining them represents the 12 wings. Furthermore, he shows his power through the many forms he can assume (an old man, a gentleman, a woman, a child, an angel, and a demon). Kazuma Kaneko also expressed that there will be a time when he will reveal his true form, a combination of all his other forms, to the player. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation: Antagonist *Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Final Boss *Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race (Boss); Deity Race (Ally) *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race (Boss); Deity Race (Ally, ''MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei, as Louis Cyphre *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race, Boss (Law & Neutral Routes), Ally (Chaos Route) *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Tyrant Race, Ultimate Boss (Bad Ending Final Boss) *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Tyrant Race, Final Boss (Law and Neutral routes) *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Antagonist (Name only), Tyrant Race, Special Fusion. *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Devil Race, Boss (Law route), Ally (Chaos route) *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Devil Race, Ultimate Boss (True Demon Ending Final Boss) *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, as Louisa Ferre *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race, Final Boss (Law and Neutral routes); Ally (Chaos route) *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse:'' Tyrant race, Final Boss, Law Route *''Last Bible: Final Boss *Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible: Tyrant Race *Majin Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tyrant Race, Boss *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order (Chaos Route Ultimate Boss) **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito: Cameo *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: Star Arcana *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lucifer) *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lucifer) **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lucifer) *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Margaret's Persona (as Helel) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Star Arcana (Helel), Judgement Arcana (Lucifer) *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' **''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race, Final Boss (Savior Ending) *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Tyrant Race, Ultimate Boss *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Tyrant Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation '' *'' : Boss, Playable Unit Profile Lucifer is often seen as a noble, charismatic demon, and represents the 'Chaos' alignment. ''Megami Tensei Lucifer is the final boss of the game, found in Infini Palace. He constantly casts Diarahan on himself unless Nakajima has the White Dragon Jewel, which disables Lucifer's ability to use the spell. After his defeat, he is shocked on how Nakajima found the White Dragon Jewel & the Demon Temple begins to collapse and the demons retreat, though Lucifer warns Nakajima that the demons will one day return. ''Megami Tensei II'' Lucifer can be seen early on in the game, frozen in the depths of Ginza. Upon seeing the icy demon king, the hero expresses befuddlement at how he can be in such a place. After the hero defeats Pazuzu, Lucifer is released from Ginza by the Dark Hero. The Dark Hero fails to defeat him and he returns to his temple in the Expanse. The hero gets teleported to the temple by Izanagi after he rescues Izanami and has the Palace Ring in his possession. If he has Baal in his party, then Lucifer will gladly join the hero in his battle against the gods who control humanity as if they were puppets. He'll also give the hero his sword, although it can be only equipped if the hero's intelligence is 20 (21 in Kyūyaku) or higher. According to YHVH, Lucifer was cast into Hell because he was being worshiped instead of Him, and worked against His plans to inflict His wrath on humanity. After YHVH's defeat, Lucifer orders the demons to return to the Expanse and seals the rift between it and the human world. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Lucifer is representative of the Chaos alignment, which associates itself with freedom and war. The protagonist can choose the Chaos alignment for freedom of choice, thoughts and actions. However, this freedom can lead to a vast amount of suffering and anarchy, leading the world into a primal state of unsuppressed vice and survival of the fittest. Lucifer later took the name of Louis Cyphre (a pseudonym of 'Lucifer', which sounds much like Lucifer if Louis is shortened to Lou). The protagonist finds him after the Great Destruction, where Louis Cyphre observes the protagonist's actions. He hints at a much greater knowledge of what is happening, and seems to befriend many demons quite easily. At the end of the Chaos alignment path Lucifer appears in his true form to offer his congratulations to the protagonist for defeating the God of Law and resurrecting the olden gods, but warns that the "true enemy" still exists. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Throughout Shin Megami Tensei II, Lucifer is aware that Aleph is part of the Messiah project, and thus, many demons under his command would assault Aleph. As the game progresses, Lucifer became intrigued by Aleph's ability to defy God, and wonders if he is the incarnation of Satan, the one who would judge them all. Lucifer then learns that Aleph is not Satan, despite that he could sense the imminent signs of Satan's coming. Since Satan was sent by YHVH to cleanse the demon world, Lucifer, as the lord of the demonic world, could not bear to see its destruction. He offers Aleph an alliance, and decides to face Satan and finish their battle once and for all. If Aleph chooses the Neutral or Law alignment, Lucifer will attack Aleph in his demon form and lose to him. Kuzuryu Is then unleashed and is destroyed by the Megiddo Arc in the Law route or fought by Aleph in the Neutral route. Should Aleph choose the Chaos Alignment path, Lucifer will join him in order to help protect the denizens of the world from Satan's judgment. During the final battle, YHVH admonishes Lucifer for bringing the light of knowledge to humanity since its creation. Lucifer defies him and claims that humanity must be given the freedom to make its own choices and mistakes, and that YHVH's corpse will lead to a new world without tyranny. After YHVH is defeated, Lucifer congratulates Aleph for restoring the world to its natural order, thus allowing the Mutants to live on the surface once again. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' Lucifer appears in his angel form in Hazama's Chapter to Tamaki Uchida in the World of Pride. He explains that one of his servants is controling the Demon God Emperor that will lead Human and Demonkinds to destruction. As being weakened, Lucifer offers the "Light Ring" to stop the traitor, and subsequently the destruction. If Tamaki refuses, he calls the party "Emperor's Slaves" and summons Baphomet to kill them. Later, Lucifer sends Beelzebub after Hazama's death without having success. He's later challenged and defeated by Tamaki, which allows The Emperor to succeed in his plans. ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' Lucifer is the figure responsible for the demons that appear in the world, and as Louis Cyphre, he created the arena challenge to see who would be strong enough to accept his quest to start the battle against God as his second-in-command. After Mara is defeated and Satan joins the party in the Law and Neutral routes, Lucifer will be fought as the final boss of the game. In the Chaos route he allows the player to rule the world after Metatron is defeated. Unlike the previous games, Lucifer is fought in his angel form, instead of his demon form. ''Devil's Colosseum'' Lucifer appears as the demon possessing the Twin Sister. "Lucifer" is not his true name, only a title that the demon gave to himself. He has no physical form, and is the responsible of throwing the orphanage into the Dark Maze. During a second playthrough, if the player can defeat God, Lucifer's demon form can be obtained by fusion by combining Huang Long and Alice. ''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' Lucifer was frozen in the Expanse before the story began and is only freed once the hero's alignment has been locked. In the Law paths he is fought as a boss, in the Neutral paths he remains trapped in ice, and in the Chaos paths he aids the protagonist and sends them to Paradise in order to defeat Yaldabaoth. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Lucifer plays an important role in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, where he takes the form of a blond child and an old man. They are accompanied by an old nurse and a young woman dressed in black mourner's garb respectively. Assuming the form of a child, Lucifer is first seen in Shinjuku Hospital, where he was intrigued by the protagonist, however, he disappears after the protagonist approaches him. After the Conception, in order to allow the protagonist to survive in a now demon-ridden world, he dropped the Magatama into the protagonist's eye, allowing the insect to merge with the protagonist and transform him into the legendary Demi-fiend. As the story unveils, Lucifer would assume the form of either an old man or the child, giving hints about the nature of the Conception, and about God himself. Lucifer would play different roles depending on the Demi-fiend's actions and the path he chose. In the Neutral path, Lucifer himself was reminded by the protagonist's decisions of how he himself walks his own path and chooses his own decisions before and after his fall from grace, praising him for choosing the "path of thorns". However, he warns and advises the protagonist to keep his demonic powers, as one day, the "true enemy" will come after him, just as he will for Lucifer himself. In the international release of Nocturne, titled Nocturne Maniax in Japan, Lucifer takes a more important role, where it is revealed that he resides deep inside the Fifth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala. He first drags the Demi-fiend to the Labyrinth, and gives him the Candelabrum of Sovereignty. It is later revealed that not only was the Demi-fiend given a Candelabra, but so were other demons known as the Fiends. Lucifer would later employ Dante, a demon slayer, to kill all the demons possessing a Candelabra, including the Demi-fiend. His plan is finally revealed when the Demi-fiend ventures into the final Kalpa of the Labyrinth — Lucifer is planning to create a powerful demon, strong enough to lead the legions of Chaos in a final battle against God. By giving each of them a Candelabrum, Lucifer plans to see who would reign supreme amongst demons and fiends. An extra ending, accessible only by completing the Labyrinth of Amala and entering the final chamber, unlocks the sixth ending and True Demon path. After defeating Kagutsuchi, the two entities Lucifer has appeared as manifest and tell the Demi-fiend that he succeeded in breaking the cycle of destruction and rebirth, and thus, time itself is dead. The universe has been reverted to its initial state of primordial chaos, along with all other worlds being finally freed from the grasp of God. However, the blond child and the old man also tell him that God is furious with the Demi-fiend's actions, and he is forever cursed. Lucifer comforts him with the fact that he doesn't have to worry, as even if the God would curse him, the demon race and Lucifer himself would bless him. The blond child and the old man proceed to tell him that he needs to test the Demi-fiend's limits, and the two entities fuse together to assume the form of Lucifer, challenging the Demi-fiend to a difficult battle. Interestingly, despite not being named in the game, the old man and the child both resemble Louis Cyphre. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Lucifer first appears to the protagonist aboard the Red Sprite, taking the form of a barefoot young woman with blonde hair, wearing a white dress and a goat's head hairclip. Introducing herself as Louisa Ferre, she is cryptic at first and reveals little of her goals or intentions until later in the game, when the Three Wise Men reveal their plan for the Schwarzwelt to the Red Sprite crew. Louisa appears and dismisses the Wise Men's vision with disgust, stating that the world they wish to create is stagnant and dead. She reveals her own vision: a primal world where humans and demons exist together, free to live or die by their own choices and power. Even if the player chooses the Chaos path, Louisa still makes very few appearances. She taunts Mastema as he dies after being defeated by the protagonist, stating that Mastema is a false angel with nothing but empty hubris: even turning against God, he does not have true freedom. She says that humans, "born of God's madness", are hers, and that, though she harbors no love for them, she will not abandon them. She does not appear again in the game, presumably trusting the protagonist and Jimenez to create their ideal world by their own power, in true adherence to the principles of the Chaos alignment. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Lucifer once again reprises his role as the symbol of Chaos and the Demon Lord. He initially takes on the guise of a human female named Hikaru, giving hints to Flynn and his group. Walter later willingly fuses with Hikaru in order to allow the Demon Lord to fully awaken, as a means to counter the Lord's chariot, Merkabah. In the Chaos route, Flynn and Lucifer defeat the seraph Merkabah to overthrow the "kingdom of deceit" and destroy the Heralds' plans for a new Millenium. In the Law route, Flynn and Merkabah defeat Lucifer in order to reach the Yamato Reactor and throw Tokyo into the abyss. In the Neutral route, Flynn destroys Lucifer to retrieve the Great Spirit of Spite in order to reawaken Masakado to his full power. Curiously, the players see a new side to Lucifer in the Chaos route when they enter the Purgatorium and encounter the angels. Lucifer appears to hold some sort of despair towards the angels, asking them to think on the reasons why he went against God, even asking why God is "making us (Lucifer and the angels) suffer", showing that he does indeed care to a certain extent towards the angels Flynn encounters in Purgatorium while they all repeat the same line, "We will not allow you take even a single step into the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado". Even more curiously, before his fusion with Walter, Lucifer as Hikaru seems to act more barbaric than usual - only caring for the strong and nothing else, but upon changing, obtains his more regal attitude. He even admits in the ending that some order is necessary to prevent total anarchy from destroying humanity, asking Flynn to rise as the new king in his place. Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Walter agrees to fuse with Hikaru after escaping the Expanse, leading to Lucifer descending into the world, and resuming his war against God, with the battleground set at Tokyo. However, the war quickly changes with the arrival of Krishna and his Divine Powers, which have kidnapped Flynn, and have begun to gather support from various gods and humans, among them being former members of the Ring of Gaea. The Hunters Association then decides to form a peace treaty with the Lucifer and Merkabah, which the two agree on. Merkabah forms the Crusaders, a group of elite Samurai under his command, with Gaston wielding Michael's Spear, and Lucifer himself leading the people of Tokyo, believing it is natural since he is why the progressed into their current state. After Krishna and the Divine Powers are defeated, Lucifer and Merkabah resume their war, which comes to be known as Armageddon. The two battle fiercely at the Yamato Perpetual Reactor, but are slain by Nanashi and his friends, thus leading to a victory for humanity. Lucifer would later reappear in two forms; one as a recording of YHVH, born from Lucifer's battle with Nanashi at Yamato, and another in the form of Walter, who states that Lucifer's "heart" is searching for something. It is eventually revealed that Lucifer and Merkabah are both two halves of the being known as Satan, who's purpose was to serve YHVH. To accomplish this, he split his essence into the King of Demons and the Chariot of God, thus making a war that would keep YHVH in power. However, Satan's purpose is to abide by the ever-changing time of law, which is the natural progression of power. Should Nanashi choose to retain his humanity and strive to defeat YHVH to protect the freedom of humanity, Satan splits off into Jonathan and Walter, as their essence was tied to Lucifer and Merkabah, and grants them enough life to help them defeat YHVH. Lucifer, along with Merkabah, can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows as New Game Plus demons. Additionally, both he and Merkabah can be used to special fuse Satan. ''Last Bible'' Along with Mephisto, Belial, and Baal, he is one of the four Gaia Meisters responsible for the monster outbreak, creating them from the actual world Gaia in his bastion, the Luciferium. After Baal is defeated, Lucifer will tell the party that he cannot abandon his work; if he stops manipulating Gaia, then everything he and the other Meisters created with it, including the monsters, will revert to nothing, a thing he dare not let happen. When defeated, he will implore El to take his place as the leader and caretaker of the monsters. Afterwards, Lucifer can be found in an amnesiac state in the Cave of Oasis, where he can be recruited. ''Last Bible II'' Lucifer is found in the Luciferium and can only be obtained in the post-game. ''Majin Tensei'' Lucifer is fought later in the game, and reveals his role in the story to the heroine and protagonist if he is spared. Lucifer watched from the Expanse as mankind allowed their desires to overrun and lead them to destroy themselves, eventually opening a gate to the Expanse. Knowing this would doom humanity, Lucifer created the heroine to be the protagonist's companion as he attempts to save mankind, and that he brought them to the Expanse to defeat Satan, the one leading the demonic invasion. Knowing that the heroine would hate him due to her human will, he accepts it as his nature as mankind's guardian and adversary, facing them in battle to fulfill his role as the adversary. He gives the protagonist the Morningstar, which revives the Heroine in the best ending. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Lucifer is fought in Cioule of Paranoia, regardless of alignment. In this game, much like Majin Tensei, he will be fought in his Helel form. He reveals the origins of Ogiwara on the Neutral Route, where he implies he is the child of the protagonist and heroine of Majin Tensei, and thus is his grandson. Although he seeks to sever Paranoia from Earth for good, Lucifer tells him to continue down the path he has taken. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Lucifer appears for most of the game as Louis Cyphre. If Raidou was Chaos on the first playthrough then on New Game Plus he will receive Case Files that will allow him to face the first Ultimate Boss, Lucifer. The first Case File 7th Trumpet, Eternal King takes place in Mannen-Cho and has a battle against his generals Mara and Arioch, then a battle against Lucifer himself in the form of his other general Beelzebub. He then returns to his true form and fights Raidou until he decreases Lucifer's HP by 1/3. After which the battle ends. He gives either a Healing Bell or Nous after his defeat depending on Raidou's choice. The second Case File, Fallen Dragon, takes place in Ishigami-Cho where he will be more serious against Raidou. During the battle he will randomly turn into his angel form, which does not attack and can be hit for a large amount of damage. When his HP is almost gone the battle will end and he'll give Raidou the item he didn't chose in the last battle. The final Case File "By the Coast of Time..." takes place in the Akarana Corridor and will be found in the same place where Raidou fought Raidou Kuzunoha the XL and the Soulless God. Here Raidou faces Lucifer for the final time and reveals his goal to Raidou: To see if he is capable of freeing the world and timeline from God. He no longer holds back in the third battle and will attack faster, has more HP, and will inflict more damage. Each time he loses 25% of his HP he will transform into Angel Lucifer and will not fight in this form. He'll turn back into Demon Lucifer after a certain amount of time. After beating him, Lucifer states that Raidou is indeed the one who can free the world from God. Lucifer will turn back into Louis Cyphre and ask that Raidou fuse him as one of his demons, so that he might fight alongside him. In battle against Lucifer's forms it is wise to have demons with power ice skills such as Glacial Blast, using Makaja/Makakajaon, and passive skills that boost the demons magic/decrease MAG used. Using these will greatly decrease Lucifer's HP, especially when in his Angel Form. This tactic will ensure that he will always turn into his angel form after taking enough damage in the final battle against him. Lucifer's Angel form also acts as a MAG battery, allowing Raidou to drain MAG from him. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Lucifer appears as the ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Megami Ibunroku Persona. Lucifer is gained by fusing a Salome with a Picollus and adding the Morning Star Totem, gained by returning a MAX Ranked Ishtar. Lucifer has a "Bad" affinity with most of the party, meaning he can be equipped by any party member, but not invoked. Because of this, he can only be properly used by Reiji Kido, who he has "Best" affinity with. Reaching MAX Rank he gains a Magic Attack/Defense of 999, which makes him the strongest Persona in the game. Returning him at MAX Rank grants the player the Falsehood Tablet Skill Tablet, which used in fusion will give the Persona the skill Omega Cluster. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Lucifer return as the ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Innocent Sin. Lucifer, along with Satan, grants the most powerful Fusion Spell, Armageddon, which instantly destroys all foes, including bosses. His main disadvantage is that he has Bad Affinity with everyone. In the original Playstation version, Lucifer is stated to be the same being as Satan and the brother of Michael. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Lucifer returns again as the ultimate persona of the Devil Arcana in Eternal Punishment. His Material Card can be purchased in the Mu Continent for 50,000 coins, or for ¥5,000,000 after completing Mt. Iwato once Nate has left the party. Once again, Lucifer, along with Satan, is one of the most powerful Personas in the game. ''Persona 3'' In Persona 3, Lucifer is the highest level Persona of the Star Arcana. He is available to be summoned if the player has completed the Rival Athlete Social Link. He appears in his angelic form from before his fall from grace. The strongest Fusion Spell, Armageddon, which requires Lucifer and Satan to execute may be a reference to Lucifer opposing Satan's Judgement in Shin Megami Tensei II. Because Armageddon has the ability to instantly kill almost every enemy in the game (the only exceptions being Nyx Avatar and Elizabeth), and Lucifer later learns Victory Cry (which restores HP and SP to full at the conclusion of every battle), it is debated that Lucifer may actually be the best Persona in the entire game. ''FES'' / Portable Lucifer is the fallen angel, lord of demons. This Persona was added in the updated re-releases of Persona 3. His Arcana is Judgement (Lv. 89). Lucifer is acquired using a Pentagon spread fusion; Helel (Lv.88 Star) + Beelzebub (Lv.81 Devil) + Satan (Lv.79 Judgment) + Abaddon (Lv.68 Devil) + Samael (Lv.37 Death). The strongest 1-handed sword, "Lucifer's Blade", can be acquired by fusing Lucifer via the Weapon Fusion system. Helel is the Hebrew name for Lucifer, and is the name used in the Western versions of the game. Angelic Lucifer was renamed "Lucifel" . Helel's Arcana is Star (Lv. 88). The game's strongest fusion spell, Armageddon, is executed using Helel and Satan. Helel is the only Persona that learns Morning Star, the strongest Almighty skill in the game, which inflicts massive damage to all enemies and requires less SP to cast (80 SP) compared to Megidolaon. Like any other Skill, it can be transferred and inherited. ''Persona 4'' Helel returns as the Ultimate Form of the Star Arcana in Persona 4. He can be summoned once the Star Arcana Social Link maxes out itself. However, as the Star Arcana powers up automatically as the story progresses, the Protagonist must first unlock the Normal Ending instead of triggering the Bad Ending. In the Normal Ending events, the Protagonist eventually helps Teddie to find his true self and his identity, in which the Protagonist creates an everlasting bond with him, maxing out the Star Arcana and bestowing the form of Helel ("Lucifel" in the original/Japanese game; see the Persona 3 FES section above) The demonic Lucifer, on the other hand appears as the Ultimate Form of the Judgement Arcana. Similar to Helel, as the Judgement Arcana powers up as the story progresses, the Protagonist must unlock the Normal Ending to gain access to the Judgement Arcana Social Link. Upon defeating the final boss of the Normal Ending, the Judgement Arcana maxes out, and the Protagonist is bestowed the ability to fuse Lucifer. However, the opportunity to perform the fusion is only available on the'' True Ending'' route or New Game+. Lucifer's fusion prerequisite requires Ananta, Anubis, Trumpeter, Michael, Satan and Metatron to perform a hexagon-spread fusion in the Velvet Room. Lucifer holds the highest fusion prerequisite level in Persona 4, in which the Protagonist must reach Lv. 93 before being able to summon Lucifer, being two levels above Izanagi-no-Okami, the Protagonist's Ultimate Persona. He is also the only natural source of the skills Absorb Elec and Victory Cry, at levels 98 and 99 respectively. ''The Animation'' Lucifer was summoned in the Seekers of the Truth's battle against Ameno-sagiri in the last episode of Persona 4 the Animation. Lucifer was able to take on Ameno-sagiri's attacks and successfully destroy him after Yu's friends used their newly obtained Ultimate Personas to weaken Ameno-sagiri previously. In the True Ending special, Margaret uses Helel to attack Yu and help him regain his confidence to fight Izanami-no-Okami. The first time she summons Helel, its attacks are blocked by Sraosha of the Justice Arcana, and the second time she summons Helel, Yu defends himself with Kohryu of the Hierophant Arcana. Later on, Yu summons Lucifer to defend against Izanami-no-Okami's attacks before changing personas to Izanagi-no-Okami ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Helel makes an appearance as one of the Personas of Margaret, where she summons him in order to use his signature move Morning Star as her Instant Kill move. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Both Lucifer and Helel share the same compendium info. They appear as the highest-Level Personas of the Judgement and Star Arcana, respectively. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Lucifer is the father of the Devil Children Setsuna Kai and Mirai Kaname. He would visit his children many times in the past until the day that Azazel set a trap for him, sealing him away while Azazel pretended to be the real Demon Lord, who began the conquest of Earth by manipulating the unaware demons into attacking it. After defeating him both Setsuna and Mirai would unseal their father. However their reunion is cut short thanks to the contract made between the Demons and Angels, as he tells his children that they must go to the room with the music box as part of the contract since they are the destined Devil Children who can fulfill the contract. He created the Ragnarok program which will swallow up the Expanse, but God's power will recreate the world for a new era of possibilities for Humans, Demons, and Angels or would allow the one using it to become the new God. He then becomes his kids demon and later appears before Michael when Setsuna and Mirai confront him and Nagahisa Kai. They talk about the state of the world before Lucifer realizes it is too late to talk sense to the Angels. After the fight against Michael he lets his children go ahead to face Hoshigami and decide the world's fate. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' In Dark Version Lucifer is a Major character and the ruler of the demon world Dem. He lives in the Dark Palace and is met by his servant Forlo who bears news about the Time Rift which are part of a prophecy that will end the world. The two discuss the prophecy and he commands Forlo to find out if the prophecy is true. He eventually meets Akira who meets him at his palace. He tells him of the time rifts increasing in number and of the two who could deal with it: Darklord and Lord Light who left his world a long time ago to create Valhalla. He mentions that the Three Time Maidens who know of a way to deal with the time rifts. Lucifer cannot use the power of Light and Dark himself so he cannot get rid of the Time Rifts. Lucifer discusses all the info he has about the Time Rifts with the Rebel member Shin when he arrived at his palace with Lena. Eventually Akira meets him after visiting Kibra in the future of Rem. Where he asks him to bring him a letter from Darklord. In Light Version Drail tricks Shin into defeating Lucifer, after which it was revealed that Forlo is a traitor to his Lord and immobilized him during the fight. As Lucifer would only give the powers of Light & Dark to one who he deems worthy, which was not Shin. Jin would later travel back in time thanks to the Time Maidens and Lucifer's gem to prevent his death by defeating Shin's demons and Forlo. For his thanks Lucifer asks that Jin find Lord Light's two letters before the power of light can be his. The first letter revealed that in the past Lord Light and Lucifer were friends before he left to create Valhalla, along with leaving the Time Key and the Light Seal, as well as a prophecy of a boy in the future. In Dark Version Lucifer can join the party after defeating and recruiting Zebul. He is level 62 and the highest leveled demon in the game. Lucifer can perform the combo attacks Death Blade with Abaddon or Paimon, which deals dark damage to all foes for 35 MP. He can perform the Dark combo Armageddon with Michael, which deals damage to all foes for 25 MP. Lucifer's final combo is the ice based Cocutos with Zebul, which deals damage to all foes for 25 MP. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' In Fire Book Jin goes to meet Lucifer, who informs him that Lena's kidnapping has had the angels in the Expanse declare war and start Armageddon. He tells the Devil Child that the Angels are holding her within the Labryinth of Babylon, with the Town of Annwn having a path that leads to it, giving Jin the King Riser before he leaves. In Dark Version Lucifer informs Akira that the demons have taken Amy Kashihara to the Deep Hole. He later sends his servant Haamiru to aid Akira in his quest. After beating the game he faces Akira as the final optional boss in the Deep Hole, joining the party afterwards. ''Card Summoner'' Lucifer is faced twice in the game: As a boss summoned by Master Karl, with 999 HP, and as the Final Boss of the Savior Route. ''Devil Survivor'' Lucifer appears as a bonus boss in New Game+. Meeting with him is optional, and the location is the hidden event Fallen Morning Star in Nagata-cho at 12:00 on the final day (he does not appear on Yuzu Tanikawa's route). Lucifer's appearance is nearly identical to that of Shin Megami Tensei II. He immediately reveals himself to be responsible for a good deal of the plot, saying that while he has no interest in winning the Throne of Bel, he sent Belzaboul to help Belberith. Lucifer also says he only gave him (it's hard to tell if Lucifer is referring to Belzaboul or Belberith) power because he was bored. He only fights because "You look fun", and immediately recognizes the Protagonist and claims to be "your true father, the one watching your future". Lucifer's viewpoint is rather interesting, as he constantly claims that the future for the Protagonist holds only death, and believes that the party is only powerful when desperate (after saying this, he summons demons). He considers the fight a "banquet", but becomes more serious at the end of the first phase, saying that while God gave light and blessings, he will only give hatred and flame. Lucifer can only be unlocked by defeating him, and requires a fusion of Metatron and Loki. He has no innate skills, allowing the player to fully customize his arsenal through imparting skills via fusion. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Lucifer can only be unlocked by reaching Fate Rank 5 with The Anguished One. Just like in Devil Survivor, he has no innate skills aside from his Racial Skill, allowing for full customization through fusion. He can only be obtained by fusing Metatron and Loki. Lucifer is also one of the few demons to possess a resistance to Almighty attacks, though, unlike Satan, his Almighty resistance does not come as the Anti-Almighty skill, but rather as an innate resistance. In Record Breaker Lucifer's design is changed from his demonic one to his angelic design. ''The Animation'' Once again, Lucifer makes his appearance as the ultimate demon in the final episode as Hibiki summons him to match Yamato's Satan. To do this, Hibiki performs a chain of demon fusions using his and his deceased friends' demons, forming Metatron and Loki which are the key components for Lucifer's in-game fusion, and then defeated Satan. ''Brave Frontier'' Lucifer is a rank 6 fire unit and the boss faced Lucifer Palace. Beating him has a small chance of obtaining him. Strategy ''Devil Survivor'' During Phase 1 Lucifer does not move or act during any of his turns, until the player engages him in battle. After which, he may begin engaging teams himself. After the player engages Lucifer the first time, Lucifer starts summoning other demon teams into the battlefield. Once his health drops to around 2/3, he shifts to the next phase, restoring all his HP & MP and getting a huge delay reduction. If enough delay is accumulated with Tyranny (Tyrant's racial skill), he can be prevented from getting an immediate turn upon phase 2. Lucifer's Pierce ability is hardly anything to worry about, since a prepared player can quickly force him into the next phase before it becomes a threat. Phys repel or Tetrakarn can nullify his phys attacks in phase 1, though tetrakarn is less useful in later phase due to dragon eye allowing multiple attacks. Makarakarn can easily nullify Maragidyne and Mabufudyne in phase 1, which can be helpful for demons weak to either element. For all phases, Lucifer's phys, fire, ice, elec and force resistances are set at 75% (unless overridden by immunity) and Almighty resistance set at 50%. During Phase 2 whenever Lucifer gets a turn he will use it to cast the out-of-battle skill Megidoladyne, inflicting large Almighty damage to all of the player's teams and growing stronger with each casting. Once his health drops to around 1/3 he shifts to the final phase. Phys Repel/Drain is a good idea for this phase since his Hassohappa can otherwise be devastating due to his massive HP reserves. As Hassohappa is based on HP, repelling it back with Phys repel can be quite devastating on Lucifer. Suspend frequently, as a triple-casting of Megidolaon via his Dragon Eye is sure to devastate any team. During Phase 3 his Phys Repel makes it impossible for physical attackers to damage him, while his Elec Drain frustrates members with Elec Repel. Teams using physical attackers are advised to retreat to engage the other demon teams scattered across the battlefield. It is suggested to use Almighty attacks as elemental spells only risk giving Lucifer Extra Turn, resulting another triple burst of attacks. Upon each of Lucifer's turns he will cast Megidoladyne and then end the turn. Because he stops engaging a player team, he incurs a minimum delay so his next turn will reach faster. It will be a matter of time before the attack goes over 999 HP damage. Tyrant demons are most suitable for the battle. Tyranny delays Lucifer's turn and based on damage dealt, it gives some MP recovery at the end of the skirmish. Secondly, they can use Race -O/-D for increased offense or defense against Lucifer, who is also a Tyrant. A Tyrant with Race-D only takes 50% damage from Lucifer, including his Megidoladyne. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' Boss= |-| Ally= ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' Boss= |-| Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Boss= |-| Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... if...= |-| Hazama's Chapter= ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' * This is the only time where the Kagutsuchi Phase is displayed as "dead" which means neither "Bright Might" nor "Dark Might" skills work in this fight. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= The same status is used by both forms. |-| Guest Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' |Curse= Drain |Ailmentresistance= Null: Charm; Resist: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1-2, 1 enemy |Specialty= Phys\+6 Gun\+6 Ice\+6 Light\-6 Dark\+6 Almighty\+5 |Skill= Evil Shine\Innate Myriad Arrows\Innate Hades Blast\Innate Glacial Blast\Innate |Specialfusion= Herald Aniel + Lady Inanna + Tyrant Belial }} ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible II'' ''Another Bible'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' "Fallen Dragon"= |-| "By the Coast of Time"= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= - Helel= - Lucifer= }} ''Persona 4'' Helel= |-| Lucifer= ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Helel= |-| Lucifer= ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Card Summoner'' "Path to Victory"= |-| "Final Battle"= ''Devil Survivor'' Boss= - Phase 1= - Phase 2= - Phase 3= }} |-| Summonable Demon= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * It is implied that Nakajima is responsible for Lucifer being frozen in Megami Tensei II. * In Lucifer's artwork for Kyuyaku Megami Tensei, his left hand has "Ashtaroth" written on it. * "Louis Cyphre" alludes to the namesake character, who is also a mysterious gentleman and Lucifer in disguise, from the 1987 American horror movie . * Lucifer is commonly addressed with the pronoun "Excellency" instead of simply "you" by other demons. The usage is also adopted by Japanese fans when calling "Excellency", it always refers to Lucifer. * In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, Lucifer appears in his angel form rather than his demonic form, despite the latter being the form used in Devil Survivor 2. * Lucifer´s appearence in Shin Megami Tensei IV was drawn by Yasushi Nirasawa, who created Asmodeus' design. See also *Louis Cyphre Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Wiccan Mythology Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Final Bosses Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Chaos-Aligned Characters Category:Digital Devil Story Characters Category:Megami Tensei Characters Category:Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Majin Tensei Bosses Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:DemiKids Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Bosses Category:Brave Frontier Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses